Day of the Dead
* |previous=Hallow's End |next=Pilgrim's Bounty }} Day of the Dead is a world event that made its debut in 2009. It occurs immediately after Hallow's End, and at the same time as the real-world Day of the Dead, on November 1 through the 2nd. :During the Day of the Dead, the people of Azeroth gather in graveyards to celebrate and cherish the spirits of those they have lost. One can find the festivities in the cemeteries of any major city where celebrants cook, drink, don costumes and more. :Can you feel it? The spirit world draws close during the Day of the Dead. This is why we decorate the graves of our dearly departed with flowers and candles and offerings: to welcome them back, even if only for a time. It is possible to become a skeleton by dancing with during this event, granting the achievement and the cosmetic buff. In the graveyard of your character's home city, (e.g. Darnassus for the night elves) or in the neutral capital cities of Shattrath City and Dalaran, a pet skeleton with a Sombrero on, the is available as a reward for completing . Do this by buying the for and an or a , creating the bread at the Ghostly Fire next to , and using the marigolds to see the Cheerful Spirit quest giver. The ghosts can also bee seen with a Warlock's Detect Invisibility or items with similar effect. The Macabre Marionette, the holiday pet for this event, works similar to the Broom sticks of Hallow's End, or old world pets where they lacked the ability to be learnt as a spell. As such they take up one bag space. It was originally thought to have been only available during the Day of the Dead, this was proved to be incorrect or was changed as they currently are still around for those who did the quest for them. The pet cannot be learned, as such it takes up an inventory slot, it does not count towards any of the pet achievements currently. It is interesting to note that unlike most pets the Macabre's level will always be that of your character's Items Sold by in Durotar , Eversong Woods , Elwynn Forest , or Dalaran : Finding graveyard locations *Neutral **Dalaran - Graveyard can be found in next to Violet Citadel in the grass next to the Underbelly entrance. **Shattrath - Graveyard is just outside the East Gate of the city. *Alliance **Ironforge - Graveyard can be found to the south (southeast really) of the entrance up a small hill. coords 61,37 **Stormwind - Graveyard can be found in Stormwind beside Stormwind Lake, behind the Cathedral. **Darnassus - Graveyard located to the right when entering the city from Dolanaar, near Craftsman's Terrace. **Exodar - Graveyard is just south of Azure Watch. *Horde **Silvermoon City - Going from Silvermoon go west past The Dead Scar before you get to Falcon Square. **Thunder Bluff - Graveyard can be found right next to the north lift of the Middle Rise **Orgrimmar - Can be found left of the road heading south right past the boar farm. **Undercity - Graveyard is located inside the courtyard of the city right across from the chamber for the Orb of Translocation Racial home city graveyards Notes * For the 2010 world event, it was discovered that if a player right-click dropped the Honor the Dead buff while mounted, the character would get an increase in size that would remain as long as the character remained mounted. The character however would decrease in size while on a Great Brewfest Kodo. Patch changes References External links ;Info Category:Day of the Dead Category:Holidays